


【授权翻译】Grief Counselling 番外#1

by Aozakichion



Category: BakuDeku - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aozakichion/pseuds/Aozakichion
Kudos: 21





	【授权翻译】Grief Counselling 番外#1

番外#1. 初夜

爆豪狼狈地冲进厕所，对着马桶将胃里的东西全吐了出来。一团冰凉的湿毛巾被伸了过来，擦去了他额头上的汗珠。他转过头，看见绿谷正对他微笑，一只手在他背上画着圈帮他顺气，另一只手拿着毛巾轻轻地点拭着他的汗水。

“你灌下八杯香槟的那段时间里，有任何哪怕一秒钟想过会有不好的后果吗？”绿谷揶揄道。

“我只喝了四杯。”爆豪抱怨地说。

“你喝了八杯。芦户在我们离开以后给我发了信息，她说她亲眼看着你一杯接一杯灌下八杯酒的。”

“该死。我以为我只是看到了重影。”

绿谷哼了一声，“你怎么会放任自己失去控制的？你可是我认识的人里最自律的啊。”

爆豪挑了挑眉，“我会给你展示我的自律的。”又一阵恶心感席卷了他的身体，他把头重新埋进马桶里。

“你知道这让我想起什么了吗？”绿谷有些愉快的嗓音盖住了爆豪的呕吐声，“这让我想起，你中学时威胁我说要提着我的脚把我头朝下浸到马桶里*的事。”

爆豪还是低着头，但朝着绿谷的方向转了转。“你大可不必说这样的话。这种讽刺对我没用。”当他的胃消停了些之后，他从马桶里抬起头，把脸靠在坐垫上，眼睛向上盯着绿谷的脸，目光深情款款。他叹了口气，“想亲你……”

绿谷的手指游走在爆豪汗湿的发间。“天，你醉了。我都不知道你可以这样柔情蜜意还溢于言表。”

爆豪抬手抓住了那只在他发间穿插的手，把它拉了下来，将绿谷的指尖挨个吻过。他对着那人的掌心低语，“我想你。”

绿谷垂下眼帘。爆豪注意到他正咬着自己的下唇。“你为什么喝了这么多啊？”

“因为不安。”爆豪诚实地回答道，同时听到了自己沙哑的嗓音中透出的疼痛。

“有什么能让爆心地不安的？”绿谷玩味地笑了起来，隆起的苹果肌将雀斑挤到了眼睛下缘，让爆豪想用密密麻麻的吻去将它们一一确认。

当下有很多事情能让爆豪不安。酒精是阻绝那些事情的好东西，不过它也将其他的担忧解放了出来。

类似绿谷回归欢迎会的公关活动让他不安。意识到他们俩的突然离场可能会让派对现场吵翻天，这让他不安。绿谷过来陪在他身边，但有一天可能又会离开，这让他极度不安，不安到颤抖。

“你会留在这里吗？”爆豪的目光在绿谷的脸上逡巡。“这次是真的要留下来吗？”他希望绿谷能够领会到他这个问题的言下之意——你会留下来和我在一起吗？

绿谷的嘴变成了一个小小的“O”。“那就是你不安的原因吗？”他跪下来尽力环抱住半个身子还挂在马桶上的爆豪。“我不打算去任何没有你的地方，小胜。我想和你共度余生。我保证。”

爆豪放任自己沉溺于这个怀抱，绿谷身上熟悉的气味压制住了他胃里恶心的感觉。他埋在绿谷的颈弯松了口气，“我真的好想亲你。”

绿谷轻笑起来。“你讲了老半天了。那为什么你还不亲？”

爆豪从他怀中抽开身子，扔给他一副嫌弃的表情。“我的胃还揪在一起，而且我快把内脏都吐出来了。我不能让你亲我，得等我刷了牙然后……”

绿谷扯过爆豪的领带，轻松地将他的头拉低下来，让两人的唇瓣纠缠在了一起。尴尬的是，由于爆豪话正说到一半，他的牙齿嗑到了绿谷的下唇上。他们俩一下子分开，捧住各自的脸。“奥！”

绿谷捂着嘴笑了。“抱歉。我本来是想浪漫一点的，我觉得我也有些紧张。”

爆豪看着绿谷把手从脸上放了下来。他注意到那双颤抖的手用力地撑在了大腿上。绿谷的眼睛盯着浴室地板上的瓷砖，脸颊泛着淡淡的玫瑰粉，看起来很柔软。

爆豪站了起来。

“废久，我需要你去我的卧室等一小会儿。”

绿谷也急忙站了起来伸出手搀住爆豪。“你真不应该这么急地一下子站起来！而且，呃……为什么？”

爆豪感觉到自己的脸烧了起来。“我要去刷牙了。”给我听懂暗示啊，书呆子。爆豪在内心这么乞求着。绿谷的眼睛在半懂不懂之间亮了起来，紧接着他完全理解了爆豪的意思，同时整张脸红了好几个度。

“噢……噢！好的！那我就在你卧室等着了！”绿谷僵硬地走出浴室，关上了身后的门。

·

绿谷拖着脚穿过走廊，他的大脑飞速运转着。他快步走进爆豪的房间，一阵恐慌终于袭上心头。

噢，天哪。是真的，不是吧？他们终于要做了！再也不用旁敲侧击，再也没有什么脑筋急转弯，调情互撩和眉来眼去了！他们要做爱了。是真的！

绿谷捂住嘴，然后意识到他每次一有点什么想法划过脑海就会做出这个姿势，他永远也改不掉这个习惯。

他本不应该这么焦虑紧张的。他事先准备过了，而且已经准备了好几个星期了。他做过一些研究，而且在他有空的时候还实际操作实验过。应该不会有什么困难。所以为什么他紧张得快要疯了？

他走到爆豪放在梳妆台上的镜子前，仔细地看着那里面的自己。他靠在镜子上跟自己讲起话来，“我们已经干过很多令人难为情的事儿了。你甚至跟他讲你要骑在他身上做！你已经完全准备好了！说出那种话的出久去哪了，嗯？”的确，那个时候的绿谷并不完全知道他在要求的意味着什么，而爆豪非常好心地告诉了他他们不能马上就开做。

绿谷叹了一声垂下了脑袋。“你爱他他也爱你一切都会没事的。你可是当今的No.1英雄啊。你又不是怕失去贞操的处女。不可能有事的。”

坚定的决心在他体内燃起。他把夹克外套脱下来扔在了地上。接着他又脱掉了裤子和袜子。他将它们团成一堆放在床边，同时听到了敲门的声音。

·

爆豪站在浴室里，看着镜子里的自己。他从来没在意过自己长得帅不帅，只是周围的人好像都挺喜欢他的长相，所以他也就当是那样了。他从来没有哪一刻像现在这样希望自己看起来是帅的。他希望绿谷觉得他是有魅力的。

反正有件事他是知道的——“有魅力”绝不是指像他之前那样喝香槟喝到五脏六腑都泡在酒里，然后吐得昏天黑地。

他捧起水拍在脸上，然后把手指搅进发间。

奇了怪了。喝酒一般不会让他这么恶心难受的。但每次绿谷的脸在他脑海中浮现的时候，就会有一阵恶心感抓住他的胃，将它拧成一团。

他咬了咬牙，掏出了手机。

他的手指在键盘上来回敲了几下然后点了发送。

「妈，我需要帮助。」

他马上就收到了回复。

「出什么事了？还有，你谁啊，你对我儿子做了什么啊？」

他没时间跟她吵架。

「我喝得有点多，然后在废久的回归欢迎会上醉得想吐。我需要快速缓解恶心的症状。」

「笑死。你这不是因为酒，孩子。」

「你在说什么啊？」

「我们家没谁被酒搞到恶心想吐过。爆豪家的人可是千杯不醉的。你会这样可能只是因为紧张。嘬两口柠檬，尽量别临阵脱逃。」

「你这个臭老巫婆！我第一次试着问你意见结果你就对我说这些屁话！」

「我给你建议了啊，笨蛋！嘬柠檬！真的，这会让你的胃好过很多。 」

「哦，行吧。」

他想把手机放回口袋，动作进行到一半又停下来多打了条信息发过去。

「谢了。」

「没关系，臭小子。尽快找个时间和引子家的孩子一起再回家来看看吧。有段时间没见了。」

「好。」

义务尽到了，他将手机放回口袋然后去了厨房。

毕竟爆豪的母亲是真的知道自己在说什么的。酸涩的柠檬很快起了作用，让不久前还在翻江倒海的胃平静了不少。

一种沉闷的敲击感还残留在胃里，不过已经没有了恶心感，爆豪把这种感觉归结为紧张焦虑。他母亲说的话现在应验了。去卧室的路上，他捏紧了拳头以阻止它们的颤抖，试图找回一点信心。

·

绿谷看着门被打开，接着爆豪闪身进来。他们的视线相撞，然后两个人都僵在了原地。爆豪的目光顺着绿谷的身体蜿蜒而下，扫过他的腿根和裸露的大腿，然后又原路返回，最终定在他的脸上。“很饥渴？”爆豪的笑带着嘲弄，但是声音却失了平时的嚣张劲儿。

小胜也有点害怕吗？

绿谷瞪大了眼，张目结舌地盯着自己的幼驯染。

一切的一切仿佛同时涌入了他的脑海。这是小胜。这是他从四岁开始就认识，憧憬和深爱着的人。这是见过自己人生低谷和巅峰的人，而自己于他亦然。

绿谷还紧张吗？当然紧张。但当他的眼睛再度对上爆豪的目光，当他的心跳声撞击着自己的鼓膜，他意识到他之前错将害怕当成了这些紧张的源头。

他其实是在兴奋。

“你……你感觉好些了吗？”绿谷注意到爆豪在等他回话。

爆豪点了点头。“刷了个牙然后用民间疗法治了下我的症状。我很好，可以继续了。”

“噢！那太好了！”他们站在相隔只有几英尺的位置上互相盯着，等着对方主动缩短这段距离。他们之间的沉默越来越让人焦躁，就这么站着让绿谷觉得惴惴不安。

终于，爆豪掩住嘴别开了头，一声轻笑从他口中漏了出来。

“怎么了？什么事这么好笑？”绿谷叉起腰来，紧张的气氛就这么被简单地打破了，这让他有点生气。这不是他所期待过的氛围。

“你刚刚在碎碎念。”

绿谷将手臂交叉放在头顶挡住了眼睛，“我说什么了？”

绿谷看不见周围，但他能听到爆豪的脚步在靠近自己。一双柔软的唇印上了自己的，他放松下来，融化在这温柔的触感中。爆豪抓着绿谷的手腕将他的手臂从脸上移开。他向下看着绿谷，目光里是藏不住的笑意。

“你刚刚在抱怨我们之间的距离，并且用不是很礼貌的说法叫我赶紧滚过来。”绿谷吞了吞口水。“你觉得我是会被那种公然挑衅搞到打退堂鼓的人吗，呆子？”

绿谷觉得自己的腿在不断冒汗，接着爆豪将他凌空抱起扔到了床上。爆豪立刻欺身撑在了绿谷上方，将他困在自己和床之间。绿谷抬起颤抖的手，试着去松他的领带。他一边唠唠叨叨一边笨拙地解着领带， “我一直都不太会系领带。这就是为什么我现在基本都只戴领结。”

爆豪也抬起手帮他一起对付领带的结。“这样啊，那你现在有我帮你系了，所以那没什么大不了的。”

绿谷能感觉到自己脸上挂起了一个傻乎乎的笑，“那真是很“新婚夫妇”的画面。”

“你这是在求婚吗？”领带从爆豪的颈间滑落，他将它扔在了被子上。他从上到下一一解开绿谷衬衫的纽扣，然后帮他从里面扭了出来。

绿谷舔了舔嘴唇。“反正不能说不是。”

爆豪的一只手顺着绿谷大腿的后面摸了上去，伸进他的内裤捧住了绿谷的臀肉。耳边温热又夹着呼吸声的嗓音让绿谷颤抖，“不要脸**。”

绿谷大笑起来。他止不住地笑。爆豪冲他生气地撅起嘴。“抱歉！抱歉！”他试图控制自己。“就是，你很少开玩笑，更别说用双关语了。”

爆豪俯下身去吮吸他的喉咙。他贴着绿谷的肌肤低声说：“怎么？双关让你不爽了？双关是莎士比亚作品的灵魂，废久。在浪漫这件事上没有人比莎士比亚更专业。”

爆豪喷在绿谷脖子上的呼吸里的温热向下传递，最后在他的小腹聚集起来。他的阴茎因为即将到来的触碰而颤动。“我从来没觉得你浪漫，小胜。”他玩笑般地回击道。

爆豪埋在他肩膀低语，声音很轻柔但绿谷还是捕捉到了，“该死，我今晚要全方位重新认识自己了。”

绿谷抬起手，从爆豪背部的衬衫下面滑了进去，用掌心感受着对方肌肤的温度。绿谷舔舔嘴唇。和爆豪的比起来，自己的身体真是太冷了。他想要彼此贴得更近一些。

没想到的是，在他拉过爆豪的时候，几簇OFA的电火花在他的手臂爆发，他有些惊恐地眼睁睁看着爆豪冲到了他身上。爆豪小声地痛呼了一声“啊唷！” ——他们的脑袋也撞在了一起。

“噢，天！真的对不起！”绿谷将手从爆豪衬衫底下抽出，对着他比之前靠得更近的脸慌张地手舞足蹈起来。爆豪捂紧自己的鼻子。他抬眼盯着绿谷移开了手。一小股鼻血从他右边的鼻孔滴落。“操！”绿谷慌张地抓住了他的头发。

一种兴奋又癫狂的表情在爆豪的脸上乍现。他向上伸出舌头，舔到了一些流出来的血。“这就是你想要的，废久？我们还没开始你就想玩野的，嗯？”

“啥？”绿谷朝他眨眨眼，震惊于爆豪竟然没有因为他刚刚把事情搞砸成那样而吼他。

爆豪坐了起来，将双腿跨开，膝盖夹住绿谷胯部两侧。他再次欺身笼住绿谷，同时用手在自己的衬衫上下一顿动作，把所有的纽扣啪地扯开，让前襟大敞。他凝视着绿谷，像捕食者凝视着猎物。“我要一直操你操到下个星期。”

爆豪的眼睛贪婪地跟随着绿谷手指的动作，看着它们戳了戳自己主人的嘴唇。他终于脱掉了衬衫，将它扔在了地上。接着他抓过绿谷放在下唇上的手指，倾身过去，用难耐的语气命令道，“吮你的手指。”

绿谷的脸烧了起来，不过他还是默默照做了——他将食指和中指伸进嘴里用唾液濡湿。他的舌头也探出来，和手指纠缠在一起。爆豪一边全神贯注地盯着绿谷的动作，一丝一毫也不放过，一边脱下了对方的内裤。

神啊，这简直是酷刑。绿谷感到十分痛苦和艰难。在过去的几个月里，他已经习惯于玩弄自己的屁股了。现在他只想要小胜做他的主宰。他的呜咽声从指缝中倾泻而出，口水流到了下巴上，但他根本不在乎，“小胜，求你……”

爆豪又坐起来一些，将绿谷的手从嘴部挪开，向下牵到他的股间。绿谷感觉到自己的手指正抵着后穴。他因这冰凉又湿润的触感而颤抖起来。“自己扩张。”爆豪命令道。

绿谷轻松地将两根手指塞了进去，在被填满的那一刻颤抖着长舒了一口气。他先是在入口处动着手指，像剪刀一样来回交叉扩张好让自己放松。这使他感觉到了一丝灼烧般的疼痛。他的眼角渗出了泪珠，但对于这种灼痛感他已经习惯了，因为在过去的几个月里他一直尝试去适应这样的感觉。

那些夜晚是非常寂寞的。他被监视着，也没有爆豪陪在他身边。更糟糕的是他们还在不同的时区。他们很难排出时间煲电话粥，这让绿谷觉得极度不满足。

他发出一丝抽噎。爆豪向后退了退，嚣张的自信收敛了一点。他抬起他温暖又生着老茧的手，将绿谷脸上的眼泪抹去。“嘘，嘿，你还好吗？你想我停下来吗？”

“不……不是的！”绿谷几乎是将这句话喊出来的。他吻了吻爆豪的掌心。“我只是很舒服。我想这样做已经很久了，我只是……”

爆豪低头吻住了他，将他剩下的话封在嘴里。他的舌头顺着绿谷分开的唇舔了舔，然后探了进去。绿谷感觉到自己抬起舌头迎了上去。接着爆豪开始吮吸他的舌头，而绿谷的身体随之融化，陷进了床垫，只有呜咽还憋在喉咙里。

爆豪将身体退开了点，好让他们能鼻尖相碰。两个人炽热又沉重的喘息让绿谷的视野变得雾蒙蒙的。爆豪用低沉带喘的嗓音责怪道，“如果只是因为你平时那过于情绪化的性格就好……天，别那样吓我。”他抓住绿谷放在股间的手腕， “那就继续帮你自己扩张，行吧？没理由因为我这么迷人心窍就停下来。”他自信满满的笑直接击中了绿谷的心脏，以至于他一句解释都说不出来。

他将后穴里的手指插得更深，而爆豪则将手伸向了床头柜的抽屉。他拉开抽屉，拿出了一瓶润滑液和一串保险套。正当爆豪打开润滑液的瓶盖时，绿谷的手指擦到了体内的敏感点。他猛地抽了口气，震惊于他的感觉。

他自己做的时候总是很难找到那个点。爆豪仔细地观察着他的一举一动，看着他屈起手指再次碰到了那一点，一阵欢愉的颤抖沿着他的脊柱攀升。他不断喘息，另一只手抓紧了床单。

当他视野变得稍微清晰一点时，他看见爆豪将一些润滑液倒进手心，然后均匀地揉搓开来。他伸出手将绿谷埋在后穴里的手指慢慢带离，接着将自己的手指抵在了入口。润滑液的温度比绿谷想象的要更暖，不过绿谷将这归因于爆豪的个性和体温。

“你今天一整晚都要学习我个性的实际用途了。”爆豪从他股间抬眼看向他，而他的双腿正环在爆豪的肩膀上。

绿谷捂住了嘴，“噢，天！抱歉！“

“别道歉了，准备开始尖叫着赞美我吧，呆子。”爆豪将两根手指伸了进去，试了一次就立刻找到了绿谷的前列腺敏感点。有人刚刚一直注意着呢。

刺激来的猝不及防，绿谷的手再次捏紧了身下的床单。他的背高高弓起，发出一声短促又充满欲望的呻吟。

爆豪没有给他时间为他自己发出的声音感到难为情——他的手指屈了起来，在绿谷体内快速地做往复运动。另一股湿润的触感填满了绿谷，他又羞又兴奋地低头看着爆豪将舌头也伸进了他的后穴。

爆豪一边用高傲的眼神盯住绿谷通红的面颊，一边将他吃干抹净，显然他很享受从绿谷嘴边不断漏出的呻吟，而看见这个人完全失控他更是沾沾自喜。

一阵别样的温暖触感包裹了绿谷，让他的小腹一下子收紧起来——爆豪的手握住了他的性器，用润滑液濡湿了它，并卖力地撸动起来。

绿谷控制不住地对着握住他阴茎的手挺起胯部，然后又回落向爆豪的脸磨去，因为那人的舌头正以一种让人极度难耐的节奏操着他的后穴。他的喘息和哭喊的声音变得越来越尖，并在快要高潮的时候开始越发急促起来。

他听见了布料被撕裂的声音，然后手上突然松了劲。但他已经来不及思考自己把爆豪的床单给糟蹋成什么样了——他很快射在了自己的肚子上，在他的腹肌上留下了一道道白色的痕迹。爆豪的动作并没有在他高潮的时候变缓，这让快感得到了延长。

绿谷松开捏紧床单的拳头，转而抓住了爆豪的头发。他颤抖起来，压抑着嗓音尖叫出声，后穴绞紧了爆豪的手指和舌头。

接着高潮的快感渐渐退去，他跌落回床上，上气不接下气地喘息着，而爆豪则将他的腿从肩头放下，向着他的脸爬了过来。各种各样的液体沾满了爆豪的嘴和下巴。“你还能继续吗？”

绿谷眨掉泪水。“能，”他停下来吸气，拼命地吸，“我觉得我从来没有，”他再度停下来吸气，“哪一次，”然后又吸了一口，“有这种体验。”

爆豪冲着他得意地一笑。“靠屁股就射了？”

血液冲上了绿谷的脑门。整个血液循环都让他感到头晕目眩。 “那可能吗？”

爆豪从鼻子里哼了一声，脱掉了自己的裤子和内裤，将它们丢到了床边上。“当然了，当然可能。”

绿谷在爆豪戴保险套的时候全程盯着他勃起的性器。一般高潮过后会出现的困倦感并没有如期而至。取而代之的，是当他看见爆豪性器的时候，又一阵席卷全身的情欲热浪。

他咽了咽口水。

“废久……”爆豪的语气带着警告，“别像那样看着它。”

“像哪样……看着它？”绿谷有些难为情地冲他笑起来。

爆豪俯身靠到绿谷的耳畔。绿谷看见爆豪的性器和自己的后穴正标齐在一条线上，还向上摩擦着自己的阴茎。“像你想要它想得要命。像你想要它胜过想要这世界上其他任何一样东西。”

“小胜……”绿谷恢复了呼吸的节奏，他的声音听起来非常痛苦，急需他腿间的那根东西将自己深深贯穿。

绿谷几乎可以感觉到爆豪在自己耳边得意地咧开嘴角。“你想要它吗，出久？”

绿谷的眼睛一下子睁开了，他将胯沉下去摩擦爆豪的阴茎，因为那东西总是在入口打转却不进去。“小胜，求你。”神啊，他听起来是那么脆弱。

“你能说出来吗？”爆豪的牙齿一点点啃着他的耳垂，“说你想要它？”他对着绿谷的耳朵低声说道。

“胜己，我要它……”绿谷再也无法控制自己了。

“操……”爆豪的阴茎对准他的后穴猛地冲了进去。绿谷深吸一口气，他感觉到自己的肺被空气充满。爆豪撑在绿谷上方，他的胯部和绿谷的臀肉紧紧相贴，因为他把整根性器都捅进去了。

绿谷眨掉更多涌出来的泪水，然后看到了爆豪喘着粗气，兴奋得发狂的脸悬在他眼前。绿谷将胳膊环上爆豪的脖颈，将他的身体拉低，直到与自己肌肤相贴。他朝爆豪温柔地一笑，感觉身心都无比地满足。他试图在自己急促的呼吸中挤出一句连贯完整的话来，“你不是说……你要一直……操我操到……下个星期吗？”

爆豪狂野地咧齿一笑。他抽出胯来然后又啪地一声狠狠撞回去。绿谷的后背蹭得床不停发出震动，而爆豪则在他身上一边喘息一边驰骋。“你可不是那么要求的啊。”爆豪嘲讽道。

“胜己，”绿谷将双腿缠在了爆豪的腰上，不再拐弯抹角，“操我！”

一簇兴奋的光闪烁着跃过爆豪猩红的瞳孔。他抓紧绿谷的腿根，把他掰成了直角，然后将自己的胯狠狠撞上前去。绿谷被爆豪捣到眼冒金星，这个人完全知道该撞哪里才会让绿谷在他怀中崩溃混乱，只能哭喊。

该死的，他怎么这么有天赋。简直是与生俱来。

爆豪精准地控制着自己的动作，将绿谷深深地贯穿和拓开。绿谷感到难以忍受的燥热，但他却很享受这股盘绕在他体内的火，享受那毁灭性的火苗将自己由内而外剖开的感觉。

他身体的热度随着爆豪越来越疯狂的冲刺到达了顶点，

爆豪的一只手伸到他们的下体之间，撸动起绿谷的性器来。他将脑袋俯到绿谷的肩膀上。“和我一起射，出久。”他交替着在绿谷身上落下炽热的吻和轻柔的啃咬，“一定要和我一起。”

爆豪向着深处做了最后一次冲刺，贴着绿谷的身体闷闷地低吟了一声。一股温热的东西冲进了绿谷的后穴，在他体内四溅开来，布满内壁的每个角落。绿谷也颤抖着射了出来，让热潮带走他的灵魂。

爆豪喘息着。他坐起来，向下看着绿谷，脸上的表情因担心而有一丝扭曲。绿谷只能回他一个傻不愣登的笑——他还完全沉浸在高潮后的贤者时间里。

“保险套破了。”爆豪很不情愿地陈述道。

绿谷低头看着爆豪慢慢地从自己体内退出来。他的龟头上还全是各种各样淫秽的浊物，它从橡胶套的禁锢里解放出来，回瞪着绿谷。他从鼻子里哼了一声。“天，你真的要把我操到起不来，嗯？为了证明你的一句话，你就得字面意义上操我操到下个星期。这很爆豪胜己。”

爆豪的脸色变好了一些，将残留在性器上的保险套拿开。“你知道我做事是不会半途而废的。而且我非常诚实。如果我说我要做一件事，那你最好相信我会完成它。”

“所以……”绿谷开口，“我以前可从没被内射过……”理智渐渐回到了他的头脑中。“这种状况我们要怎么处理？”

“祈祷你不要怀孕。”

绿谷目瞪口呆。

“我开玩笑的，傻瓜。我是把你脑细胞操出去了多少？”

“全部。你干得很彻底。”

爆豪嘲弄道，“至于这个，”他的手指再次抵在了绿谷的后穴入口，“我是不是可以再把你吃干抹净一回？”

“你真是个魔鬼。别诱惑我。”绿谷检查着自己的身体，到处是汗，黏腻又恶心，还沾满了自己的精液，而且……下面……“我腿根上那些是手掌印？”

爆豪的眼睛迅速往下看去。“噢，该死。呃，我不记得我干过这种事。”

绿谷将身体转向他好让他看得更清楚。“没错。是手掌印。你肯定在某个时候发动了个性。”

爆豪的耳尖变红了。 “尴尬了。那说明我和你的控制力半斤八两。”

绿谷呲着牙回想起了之前自己的头槌。“哎呀，这是我们的第一次嘛。你总不能期待我们俩在第一轮就很完美，是吧？”

“没错。”爆豪睿智地点了点头表示同意。他伸向那串保险套又取了一个下来。“那我觉得我们得一直做到摸清门道了才行。”

绿谷用鼻子哼了一声，然后推了一下爆豪的肩膀。他将双腿打开了一点，好让爆豪能重新俯在他身上。绿谷半阖着眼望入爆豪的眸子，他开口，嘴唇轻轻擦过爆豪的唇，“我打赌第二次一定会顺利很多。”

“我打赌等过了第五次，感觉就会像上了天堂。”爆豪傲慢地回道。

绿谷的笑融化在他们交缠的吻里。“那就带我去天堂吧。”

END

*原文是“give me a swirly”，去油管上搜一下swirly就知道了，会出来一段影视里的霸凌片段，不过也看到有个爸爸对自己的儿子做这个（……），总之我觉得挺过分的（折寺胜也确实过分）

**原文是“cheeky”，就是“厚脸皮的／放肆的”，然后我猜双关谐音是“chicky”，但没查到官方定义，我觉得不是在说那里小就是“小妞／小婊子”的意思，如果有知道的朋友也欢迎私我科普🙏


End file.
